Buddy Fight Dimensions
by WolkaiserDrake
Summary: through many worlds and realities, traveling through time and space, a game played by many, well, one who doesn't really enjoy it, this is DX's adventure through the worlds of buddy fight, and knowing his luck, its going to a pain
1. Chapter 1

YEAH! This is going to be SO AWESOME!" a group of 3 kids and a small reptilian creature walk in the forest along a path, the suns light just breaking through the trees, the wind blowing though with a warm feeling on touch, the first of the group was a young girl named Kuguru Uki, she wore a light dress with purple hair and glasses, on a second glance it looked as though she had 2 circular lights in her hair, the second was Baku Omori, a relatively tall boy with a light blue jump suit on but hanging down on the one side, one his one hand was a large metal case roughly 4ft in length, he had brown hair with a head band on named Baku Omori, the third one was a young boy Gao Mikado, he had red and black hair, he wore a cap and a blue jacket, under the jacket he had a shirt with a picture of the sun printed on, the creature was named Drum had brass armour on in the shape of piping, he also had a small pair of wings and a small drill on the back of one of his hand.

The group made their way to a small clearing were they see another group of people, one of them, Zanya Kisaragi, a boy with glasses in a military style suit with a sword on his belt, he had a small ninja like creature standing next to him with a scroll that reads hello in Japanese while he just says" nin" in place of actually speaking, this was Tsukikage, don't ask why he says nin, it's just his thing, another boy, Tetsuya Kurodake or Tets for shot, wore a yellow and purple hoodie, he had blonde hair and a yellow cap on he also wore a pair of head phones and had bananas hanging from his hair, he had a large purple devil standing with him in a yellow open hoodie with chains coming from his jeans, this was good old Asmodai, another was a boy with blue hair in a light blue shirt and jeans this was Kiri Hyoryu, he had a tall creature with him as well, it resembled a dragon somewhat, it had no face other than 2 red eyes, in place of hands it had blades, if that would suggest anything, his name is Ice blade Joker, they waved to each other and got ready for a small pick nick, everyone had brought soothing to eat, Gao brining the most, his grandmother had made a large amount of octopus balls for everyone to enjoy.

At the end of it, everyone was stuffed, well, not everyone, Joker had barely eaten anything but didn't complain about it, Drum was the one with a big belly after wards, he just fell asleep after that, everyone enjoyed a good time in the sun until things started to turn bleak, the sky had turned dark as the clouds swirled and circled around overhead, everyone got and ran for cover just in case, after a few short moments the clouds cleared from view, Gao looked up at the sky to see something fly across with a blue trail behind it" hey guys, what is that?" everyone now looking at the object in confusion, whatever it was, they weren't going to find out just staying there.

Else were a young teen about 18 walks mong the streets of a busy city, he looks up at the sky and frowns" he's here, let the games begin" he wore a while coat and jeans, his hair was grey and tired back, he just continued walking along and turned to a side street.

After the day was done everyone had given up on finding whatever it was in the sky, Gao had gone home and sat in front of the TV with Drum next to him, unknowing to him was a creature looking down on the city from the mountains, it scanned the area and frowned" no way of getting back from here, I may as well adapt to this planet, even though its filled with humans" in flash the creature vanished from the area, a short while later the same flash of light appeared in an ally way, a young boy walked out, about the age of 18, he wore a black shirt and jeans with a strange belt, he had gloves covering his hands, around his neck were a gold stone gem and a pendant in the shape of the number 13, his hair was dark drown and spiky with gold high lights, he wore yellow glasses and behind them his eyes were grey, he walked down the street with a light difficulty, he grabbed a pile nearby that was resting on a wall, he holds it in front of him and slowly walks, this is going to be a long night he thought.

The next day he was walking through a plaza full of people and creatures, a large TV to his right caught his attention, he walked over to it and watched, on screen was a battle, but not one fought was swords, one fought with cards, the battle was paused and a man in a suit walks on screen" welcome viewers, allow me to explain the game called buddy fight, in this game you can call forth great and powerful monster from other worlds, but choose wisely, you may only use one world in a deck unless the cards are linked to other worlds, such as the Dragon Ein, this card acts as a world flag, it allows you to use any cards that has Dragon as the attribute, but you may only start with 4cards rather then 5, your gauge becomes 2 rather then 4, and your life points become 12 rather than 10" the screen changes to a overhead view of the field" as you can see, there are 3 slots for monster on each side, you may only call out 3 at any given time, each monster has a size, the range is 0-4, but the rules say you may only have a total of 3 as the size on the field, like this, you have 3 size 1 monster on the field, that makes size 3, now if you change 2 on the sizes to 0 and 2 then it will still amount to 3, so by having one size 3 out, you may still call out size 0 monsters, but you may also call out one size 4, but it can be the only monster on your side, the gauge used to bring out monster, depending on the size depends on the gauge needed" the screen changes once again" here how you play, you draw 5 cards, then the gauge is placed face down, you can then choose ad another card to the gauge after your first draw phase and then draw another card, but this is optional.

The boy takes this in and thinks, what kind of world would he would use? He looks around to see monsters of all different types, it would be hard to choose, he turns back to the screen to see the man talking about the monster them self's and how they fight" on the first turn you may only attack with one monster, you can even battle yourself if you have an item card equipped to you, these can be anything from a sword to a shield or even a monster them self in some cases, but when battling with monster you must take into account both attack and defect, on each card will tell you strong a monster is, it will also tell you how much damage it can deal to your opponent, this is called Critical, most monster have a Critical of 2-4, but some can even have 7, over all, the goal is to drop your opponents life points to 0, but remember, keep the gauge at a point where you need it, next time Il explain about buddies" the screen changes to a match between 2 girls, one using a Dragon world beck and the other using a Katana world deck, the boy looks around once more and sees a shop to his right, he smiles and heads over there, once inside he finds it to be a game shop, it was amazing, shells full of cards and games, and not to mention a lot of kids running about, he smiles and looks around, after a while he walks to the main desk to see a man in a green shirt and apron with an orange hat holding down his poofy hair" well hi there, are you new around here?" the boy was taken off guard by this and flinched" its ok kid, you don't need to scared, I'm the manager here at castle, so what ya looking for?" the boy look to his side and them at the manager" would you be able to explain buddies? I only know how to play but nothing about buddies" the manager smiles and then nods.

He leads the boy to a screen in the store and turned it on, the screen light up to show the different world flags" basically it works like this, if you do0nt have a buddy then you can simply choose a monster from a deck as your buddy for that one game, but there is another way, you pull a buddy rare card, a buddy rare is basically the link between our world and the buddy monster world, they choose who are teamed with, but only those with a card pack are able to be chosen, basically it relies In you having their card and then choosing you, it's kind of confusing, you can also win a buddy rare card, but there is no guarantee they will choose you, how about this, your first pack is on the house?" the by considers this for a moment, the idea of the game is something, it's rather cool, but not simple, he looks at the manager and smiles then nods" good, over here, you take a pick of the packs we have, heck, you never know, you may even pull a buddy rare, but you never until you try" the boy smiles and looks at the packs, each one holding a different worlds set of cards, he didn't know what pack to choose, until he noticed something, right on the top of the shelf's was a single pack, the manager reached up to it and looked at it confusion" wow, this is an old one, didn't even know we still had a pack of these, their called world mix, it allowed you to get different cards from different worlds all if one pack, but they never made too many packs, so they aren't really seen much" the boy looks at the pack as if in a trance, he reaches out his hand and touches it, In a matter of seconds he had chosen ,he wanted this pack, the manager saw then and handed him the pack" say, what's your name?" the boy smiles and says" its Ben" right after he opens the pack, he looks at the cards and reads them, a few Danger world, and some Katana world, but the last 3 were different, each one from a different world, Magic world, Legend world and Dragon world, he was a amazed by just these 3 alone, after a short while, they shone, the light was so bright the whole shop was eclipsed in the light" That's Impossible! And Amazing! No one has EVER pulled 3 buddy Rare's before!

The light subsided as the cards flew out of the shop and to the right, Ben grits his teeth and runs out of the shop but to the left, he just ran and ran, after a short while he was out of breath, he looked around to see he was in a park of some sort, he sat on a bench and sighed to himself" why? Why did I have to pull 3 of them? It was a bad idea to come here, man, what Rroooosaa going to say?" just then he saw something coming his way from the skies, it was coming fast with a huge smoke trail following it behind, he jumped forwards and rolled as the object impacted with the ground were the bench once stood, he didn't both looking at, he just ran once more, he ended up in a cave of some sort this time" man, I hope they don't find me here, and, I just jinxed it didn't I?" he turned around to face the inside of the cave to see 2 large glowing yellow eyes, he just frowned and then lifted a leg, after that, he vanished in a puff of smoke" argh!, I HATE THIS!" he made his way to another park were Gao and the others were, thy were surprised to see Ben there panting for air and breathing heavily" yo, you ok dude? You look like you just ran a marathon" Ben looks up at Tets and sighed" you have no idea, I just ran from castle, to a park on the other side of the city, then to a cave in the east side, and now here, why? Oh why did I have to pull 3 of them" he got up but then fell back and rested against a tree, Gao and the other all gather around him and even try to cool him off, joke flaps his wings and sends a gentle snow fall his way" now that feels good, thanks" Gao look around and then back at Ben" why were you running, and what did you mean by 3?" Ben sighed once again" you know how you can pull a buddy rare, well, I pulled 3, and I didn't want to get in the middle of any of it, I'm not even meant to be here, man, this place is crazy" everyone was confused, it was impossible to pull 3 buddy rares, or was it?

Ben stood up and walked off, Gao got up and grabbed his right arm but then let go aft a second" it's not safe for you to be near me, sorry but I NEED to leave" CRASH! Everyone turns their heads to see a small crater in front of them, the smoke subsided as a creature stepped out, all the monster got up and jumped in front of everyone, drum and Tsukikage shone a light blue colour and then grew much bigger, Drum even gained a large drill weapon, Tsukikage just grew and made his voice deeper, after a short while the ground started to shake, a little away from the crate the ground started to crumble in rise, a large turtle like monster rose up, it had what looked like a small mountain on its back, its hind legs were rather large for a turtle, even the tail wad large, after this one's arrival another appeared, this one just teleported in through a magic circle, they appeared to female, they were an anthro dragonoid like creature with a mage like outfit and staft with a small drill on the tip with a gem stone of the opposite end, she was clearly out of breath, her blonde hair covering part of her face, her blue scales shimmering in the sun light, the first one stepped forwards to see the others, the smoked cleared to revealed a creature that slightly look like Drum but had long blonde hair and 2 large drills, one of each arm, her armour was much more ornate than Drums and was covered in rust" well this is new, uh, well this is a surprise, Drum, long time no see, kid" Drum instantly starts to blush and panic slightly, he just stepped back and ducked behind the others, Asmodai looks at Drum and asked" what wrong dub, come on, your normally the first to jump into action, and now you're scared, what up?" Drum just groans, he looks at Gao and then at the other dragon" that's Crush Bunker Dragon, she one of the most powerful dragons throughout all the worlds" everyone looks at Crush and awe" she been through some on the toughest wars, always the first in and always the last out, she never once failed a mission" Gao looked at her and smiled" then she must be a friend of yours then?" Drum shakes his head" no, she's the ruthless dragon from Dragon world, even my father fears her, she's also my teacher.

Ben had managed to sneak away and get to the city without them seeing" argh, this is a pain in the ass, how am I going to keep away from them?" he sits down on a bench and sighs, he tried to relax but couldn't, he wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings until it was too late, he jumped much before and ran to a good distance before turning around, he saw Crush standing there with her 2 drill revving and roaring, he looked to his side and saw the smaller dragon ready to strike, to his other side her saw the turtle blocking any exits, he stood up and bowed his head" why won't you just leave me alone?" Crush walked forwards and pointed one of her drills at him" maybe you should explain yourself, the rules state a fighter can only have one buddy, and yet, all 3 of us were pulled from the same pack by you, care to explain this?" Ben gritted his teeth and faced her" you want to know why? It's because I'm one unlucky sod, that's why, I know the rules say a fighter can only have one buddy, it's just MY luck I get 3, I don't even want a buddy! I'm not a fighter!

By this time Gao and the others had caught up with them, they were rather shocked to hear what Ben had said, why would he not want to be a fighter? The game is awesome, Gao rushed over to them" why don't you want to be fighter, come on its great, you never know until you try, come on just one fight to see if you like it, how about it?" Be looked around and then sighed" fine, Il use Dragon world for the fight, Baku walked over to Ben and handed him a spared deck" this should work for a test game, and here, this is a core deck case, put the deck into this and say luminize, it will then become a core gadget, it will change to fit your personality" Ben faced Gao and said luminize, the core gadget glowed a bright yellow light, it change and shifted, after the light faded it revealed a device of his left arm with a tray with 3 slots on it for the monsters" this should do just nicely" the game progressed well, Ben had managed to Gao down to 6 life points but he himself was down to 4, he could feel something wasn't right, he could play this game the way he normally wold with any other, he couldn't form a normal strategy, he put his hand over his core gadget, the game ended abruptly, Gao was confused at how this worked" how did you do that?" Ben frowned and looked at his hand" it doesn't feel right, something is, missing, but what?" he looked at the 3 creatures and at his gadget, after a while he gets it, he deactivated the gadget and smiles" I know what's missing, but I don't know if I can do, but M going to anyway" he closed his eyes and relaxed, after a short while he shone brightly, his formed changed to that of a dragonoid, a cyborg more like, he had purple skin with gold armour, his body was covered in metal plates and mechanics, on his tail was a large axe blade, he wore a green a visor over his eyes , his wings made of light as if they were from Tron.

Everyone was shocked, before them stood a creature about 6-7ft tall that use to be a human, they all wondered, who was he really, Ben held the deck cade in his hand and then threw it up in to the air, as it was in the air it shattered, revealing a dark core deck case, everyone as in shock at this, why a dark core? Was he going to attack any of them? He caught it and smiled, he then help it out in front of him" almost done, now! Deck Case Shift!" once more the case changes but this time it turn purple rather than black and the eye on the crystal turn blue rather than red" now, let's do this, you 3, come on, get over here" his 3 buddies rush over and stand behind him" Breaking Through The Walls Of Reality!, And Linking The Worlds!, Luminize! Dimension Breaker!" the deck case changes back to the device but this time it was blue and purple with a red gem, Gao smiled, he grabbed his deck case and held it into the air" Luminize! Exploding Dragon Fang!" the deck changed to a deck and span round to the right, out of no were a UFO zooms in" Gao!, you didn't think u could have a battle without me to commentate now did you?" the top of the UFO folded back and a girl with pink hair, orange visor and a yellow shirt named Paruko Nanana pops out, 3 long pink tentacles hold up a camera next to her while she holds a microphone" so let's get this buddy fight on, Buddy!" everyone" FIGHT!" the core gadgets lights up and say in a semi synthetic tone" it's time to raise the flag" Gao smiles" I fight for Dragon world! " Drum stands behind him holding the Dragon world flag, Ben looks at his Deck and smiles" I fight for, Dimension World!" his 3 buddies hold up a purple flag with what looks like ANE mixed together and turned to the side.

Everyone was confused, Baku looked towards Kuguru" do you know of any thing about this world? I don't have any cards from there" Kuguru franticly looks through her data but can't find anything, even Ben's 3 buddies were confused, they had never heard of Dimension world before, Paruko floats next to Ben and asks" what's Dimension world, it not one listed in the game" Ben smiles at her" it's my own world, having 3 buddies from 3 different worlds means I can't use all 3 in one normal deck, so I made Dimension world for them, it was an already existing world in-between all others, it's just a cross road world, if you fight for Dimension world, you can use ANY cards from ANY world, the only catch is, I can only receive the buddie gift once, but I can call them at any time rather than wait to draw the cards needed, in other words, it's just right for me" he smiles and looks at Gao, both of them knew what was going to happen, this was going to be a great battle.


	2. Chapter 2

`After the events of the day Gao had invited Ben to stay at his house, Ben was a little reluctant to do so, but overall agreed to it, Gao's dad was fine with the arrangements, even his gran and sister were fine with it, since his mother was in America she didn't have any say in the matter, Ben set up a small hammock in the back yard, Mr Mikado thought it was rather strange, Ben explained due to his back he can't lie down on a bed so a hammock is his only option, Mr Mikado shook his head and pulled the hammock in doors" sorry but you're staying indoors at night, I don't care if you're from another world, it's safer in side, besides, you may want to get a snack in the night" Ben just laughs and smiles at him" thank you, I will try not to be a burden on you" Mr Mikado smiles and walks out of the room, shortly after Ben and Gao were sitting on the couch watching the TV, in a flash everything went dark, all the lights had blown and the TV had shut off, Mr Mikado was I in a frantic panic, Gao's gran and little sister were sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea and staying calm.

Ben looked outside to find pretty much every house on the block was out of power, in fact the only place that was with power was the city area, he looked up to the sky and saw something that just shouldn't be there, a large black cloud emitting a purple lightening every few seconds in all directions, he watched the cloud glide through the sky at night over the area, there was no wind so it to have had its own propulsion, after a while the cloud dissipated, once it had fully faded the lights had come back on, Ben jumped back down and re grouped with Gao and Drum, Gao walked over to Ben and asked" see anything?" Ben looks towards the outside and frowns" to be honest, I don't really know what I saw, but it isn't good".

Elsewhere in the city the boy in the white coat had also seen the cloud, he smiled and closed his eye" well, I guess it's begun, let's see how long it take s for his to find it, let the game start" the boy walks in the dead of the night and out of sight, following behind him was the shadow of a large creature it was just a mass of shadows but you could make out it was of a dog of some description, and a big one at that, they both vanished into the night, a few streets down a tall blonde man in a cowboy hat and Trent coat also sees the cloud and the boy in the coat walk into the shadows, he looks at a device on his right arm and smiles" it seems that Rider has finally arrived, it may be time to for The event, wouldn't you agree? TenRyu" he looks up to the moon, to anyone else there would be nothing, but on the surface of the moon rested a large beast, easily bigger than a war time submarine, the creature lifted its head and looked towards the earth below, its gaze landing over japan, its eyes locked on position and watching the events unfold" Time walker, I suggest you just watch and wait, neither one will act until the time is right, so please, sit site, once Rider is ready, and hunter is in action, I shall join the battle" the creature spoke in a heavenly soft voice, so calm and soothing, back on earth Jonathan smiled and looked at his hand, he held a core deck case with a green crystal rather than blue" if you say so big girl, Il trust what you say, and with the Chrono Chronicle, I can fight alongside them for once" he smiles and puts the case away before walking off in to the night.

The next day Ben woke up to a rather noisy house hold, he got up from his hammock and saw Tets and Gao playing a video game on the TV, he sile deviously and points at the TV, the screen flickers slightly and then stops, Gao and Tets stop playing and wait for the screen to unfreeze, after a while the game started up again but this time the characters were looking at Gao and Tets and then they walked off screen" ya dog, what is up with this game? It freezes and then the characters walk off screen What is up with this?" Drum walks into the room and sees the screen and then sees Ben snickering in silence behind the sofa, Drum smiles and walks over to Gao" hey Gao, maybe you should check behind the TV you may find out what the problem is" he says but uses his hand and eyes to motion Gao to look behind the sofa but to not say anything, Gao catches on to what he says and does so, but doesn't see anything, Ben was gone" thanks Drum, I was trying to enjoy a little fun and then you foil my plans, I was going to make the character dance after that but you just HAD to ruin it" they look up to see Ben sitting on one of the rafter support beams with a wide smile on his face" just a little pay back for waking me up.

After a while things settled down, Ben had gone out and grabbed a bite to eat, he doesn't really need to eat, he just enjoys it, he walked to the park and sat down on a bench, he looked out over the area, seeing all manner of people and monster walking about and enjoying themselves, be looks up to the sky and smiles" everything is going to be BOOM!" he just looks forwards and frowns" great, what now?" he looks to his left and sees a small group of people being attacked by a few thugs, they had the same type of core gadget, some kind of hammer, there were 4 of them, each one with a twisted grin on their faces, Ben got up and walked towards them, as he walked he changed from default form to soul form, he was now wearing a black cloak with a red cloth inside, he now had long silver hair tied back, his visor was more curved then normal and his eyes were grey as normal, the wind swirled around him with every step until he stood with in reaching distance of the thugs" I highly suggest you leave here, unless you wish to get hurt?.

The thugs looked at him and then laughed, the closest one steps towards him and slowly walks around Ben" really, do ya really think you could beat us up? Now that's a good laugh" the thug stands in front of Ben and frowns with a twisted grin" now I think you have over stayed your welcome" they all crowed around him and ready their hammers, just as they were about to strike they fell to the ground and fainted, Ben looks at them and grins" didn't even land a single blow, weak, my Reiatsu isn't that strong, or maybe these guys are just that weak, ok, all of you just get to a safe distance, just in case, these may wake up, its better if just one person gets hurt rather than a bunch of people" the small group of people left after thanking him for saving them, he called the buddy police and shortly after they arrived, the thugs were taken away and Ben sat back down on a bench, well, not for long, he suddenly looked at his left hand to see a hand cuff attached a young girl in buddy police gear looking at him in annoyance, the other half the cuffs were on her right arm, Ben looked at her in confusion but just stayed in place and sat there" trainee Sims reporting, I have apprehended an illegal monster, Il bring this one back for processing, now for you" the girl tries to pull Ben off of the bench but fails EVERY time, even try's to moves the bench but Ben just does the invisible chair trick once the bench was moved.

After a few hours of trying and failing she sat down on the bench next to Ben, by this time Ben had made a little paper plane, drawn a picture and shaded it, and even drawn up some blue prints for a new gadget" you know, I'm nota buddy monster, I'm a fighter, but not by choice" the girl looks at in shock, she gets up and was about to talk, but did, she starts pacing, every now and then she would open her mouth to speak but doesn't, soon another member of the buddy police comes to the park, he was rather tall, just shorter than Ben, he had dark skin, his buddy was a machine looking wolf with a red glow from under the metal plating, they had reached the girl and Ben and were confused by what they saw, Ben looked up and saw the 2, he smiled and waved at them and they did the same, sort of" trainee Sims, what is the meaning of this? You were supposed to bring the illegal monster back to HQ hours ago, what has taken so long?" Ben pointed at his left arm and smiled, he was enjoying this way too much, the 2 operatives talked amongst them self's as to what they should do with Ben, but neither of them has noticed that Ben was no longer sitting on the bench, as soon as they saw Sims was panicking and franticly searching for him, until they picked on the smell of pork and beef roasting on BBQ" come on you 2, sit down and have a bite to eat, it's getting late and you're not really going to be able to do your jobs on an empty stomach now are you?" they look to their to see Ben cooking pork and beef and motioning them to sit down at a table with 4 chairs.

The 2 officers look at him in shock, the wolf on the other hand walked over to the table and jumped onto a chair" 2 hot dogs if you don't mind please" Ben smiles and get the hot dogs ready" any toppings? Ketchup? Mustard? Mayo even?" the wolf shakes its head" just the meat and bread please" Ben smiles and puts the sausages into buns and put them on a plate, instead of 2 he puts 4 on there instead" thank you very much" the wolf used its paws like hands and eats the meat, the 2 officers sat down and got ready to eat, Ben didn't bother asking them what they wanted, he had already listened to their thoughts for the answer, for the girl he gives her 3 burgers and a few sausages and 2 buns, for the other guy he gave him a steak well done, 2 burgers without buns and a few sausages with mustard, both of them looked at him in confusion, Sims asked" how did you know what we wanted? You didn't even ask us" Ben sat down and smiled, it's not that hard, human openly think about food around 8PM so it wasn't that hard to listen in on that, in fact you young lady were scream it inside your head, I'm very sensitive to sound so I had a hard time playing it off, you really should try and be more quite in there" Sims looked away and blushed with embarrassment, the wolf laughed, Ben had a bowl of noodles witch was confusing to the other 2, how did he cook those? The 4 had their meals and talked for a bit, Sims looks at her commander and then at Ben" so your saying that you aren't, a buddy monster? Then why is it we got a reading from you saying illegal monster? Ours scanners are never wrong" Ben covered his face and sighed" do you know of dungeon world? In that world you can find monster versions of fighters from earth, so basically your scanners may have picked up on my energy signature and matched it to a buddy monster that represents me from another world, the old saying is, the universe is vast, so it's likely for at least 2 people from 2 different places without even know of each other may look alike, it's the twin theory, rather simple really.

The 2 officers look at him in disbelief, then the man smiled and started to laugh" HA! Well, if you're a fighter, then lets battle, you win, we simply get this thing sorted, you lose, well, then you have to hand over your core deck case and stop fighting for a year, how about it?" Ben covers his face with his hands but grins widely underneath" sorry but I must decline, I have a personal curfew and due to this little ordeal I am already 3 hours late, and my friends are probably worried sick" he gets up to walk away but the wolf jumps in front of him" sorry sir, but you don't really have any choice in the matter" Ben sighs and grins once more" if you won't let me leave then I have no choice" he pulls out a strange red card and hold it between 2 fingers" field, open" in a flash of light they vanished, the next thing the 2 officers knew was that they were on some kind of turf, it was like a stadium of some kind" this is The battle field, it was built to sort of trouble and hold games, but it's just used for my family's personal ordeals, much like right now, so, let's start shall we, you first, human" Ben stood a good 13ft away from the 2 and smiled, he held his deck case if his right hand with his left hand over his chest, the male officer pulls out his deck and calls out its name" burning a path through life!, and bring crime to a halt!, Luminize! Criminal Seeker!" the deck case had formed a vest of armour with helmet, Ben grinned, he was going to enjoy this" Breaking Through The Walls of Reality and Linking the Worlds! Luminize! Dimension Breaker!" the deck case broke apart and fell to the ground, the officers were shocked, the parts bounced about, they settles after a moment" oh, well, that's bad, oh well, I guess I don't have to fight then hehehe" Ben rubs the back of his head and laughs in the generic anime way, the parts of the case float up into the air and hover around his left arm, he looks at the 2 officers with a dark eye, his mood completely different than just a moment ago" ya know, I don't like humans, never have, even when I was one, I never like them, kids I never had a problem with, my programing instructed that I never allow a single child to be harmed, but the adults, that's another story, Luminize, Broken memory's" the broken fragments shot into his arm and merged into the duel disk, but this time it replicated the look on a giant sword imbedded into his arm, he cringed at the pain it caused and even crouched down slightly from it, he stood back up and scowled at them, his eyes pitch back with anger.

Final phase" the 2 officers looked at Ben with confusion, final phase right at the start, that's not possible, is it" as long it my first turn, and I have the card Disruption Shockwave, I can end this game, here, and now" the sky turns dark and the clouds converge, they swirled around and formed a vortex above The Battle Field" Impact, Break Through and Disrupt" 8 large floating blue gems hovered around the area, each one gently bobbing up and down, after a moment they change from blue to orange and start to shake" DISRUPTION! SHOCKWAVE!" the sound of his words hit the crystals and resonated out, the crystals acting like amps and causing the sound to reverberate all over, the officers fell to the ground in pain from the shock waves being forced upon them, the battle ended with Ben looming over the 2 officers and the wolf watching, the wolf looks at Ben and chuckles" nice work, you didn't really need to actually hurt them though, even if it is just temporary loss of hearing" Ben looked at the wolf and then walked off" next time I won't be so kind, they'll face Dimension Breaker, and loose.

Ben returned to the Mikado house hold, he explained why he was held up, Mr Mikado was fine with it, his buddies on the other hand, well, they weren't too happy, Ben sat there on the floor as Crush scolded him, she was in a smaller form much like most buddy monster take on so not to scare people, she looked rather young like this, he blonde hair reaching the base of her tail, he armour now forming like clothing with a little bit of padding, her 2 drills now forming 2 gauntlets on her arms, she stood just shorter than an adult human, she wasn't too happy with him at all, Ben just sat there and took it, he wasn't really listening, getting told off by Rroooosaa was bad enough so he knows what to do, step 1: sit there and make it look like you're paying attention, step 2: think about something more important, in this case, not using Broken Memory's, and step 3: take in every other word so you get the jest of what they are saying, over all he as in trouble, they had introduced them self's earlier in the day, Crush bunker dragon, the one scolding Ben, Stukka the legend, the large turtle with the mountain on her back, and Drago magician Accel, the young blue dragonoid, Crush being from Dragon world was rather aggressive but caring, Stukka was from legend world, her kind are rarely ever seen so not much is known, Accel was from magic world, she's rather shy but can rather brash as well, over all, those girls are going to have a hard time keeping Ben in check, with Rroooosaa not being in this world, he can let loses and have fun, let's see what happens next time, shall we?


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Ben got up and walked to the park once more, I guess he really likes that park, let's hope he doesn't get into any MORE trouble, this time he had the idea of hiding, but knowing him, it would be in plain sight, at the exact same bench you could see a teen of 18 sitting back on the bench and enjoying the shade, the air blowing through the trees as it hit him as a cool breeze, he simply sat there for a few hours just so he could enjoy the park, after a another hour or so he got up and walked into town with his hand behind his head and with a wide smile on his face as a he hummed a tune, he managed to get a few blocks in before being grabbed by a police officers and being blamed for a crime he didn't commit, he seems to get that, A LOT, he was taken to the station and locked up, he didn't even bother to break out, he just sat there, staring, watching, listening to everything in the building, he did warn the cops of a few things happening but they just ignored him and failed to do their job, after h was confirmed of not being the culprit he just smiled and walked out, but he walked back in and grabbed the handcuffs and said" YOINK!" and ran out of the building.

He made his way to Castle were the guy in a white suit stood outside of the shop, he had a bird on his shoulder, his hair was greyish white, and was rather puffy, Ben walked to the shop but was stopped by the guy" you, you don't seem like any of the normal fighters, your much more powerful" Ben looks at him with his head tilted back with his hands still behind his head, he smiles and turns to him" thanks for the comment, I need to talk with the manager for a moment, we can talk in a bit if you like?, the names Ben, or you can call me DX, your choice" the guy looks at him stunned and then smiles" nice you meet you Ben, my name is Rouga Aragami, Il wait out here for you then" Ben smiles and shakes Rouga's hand" I will be as quick as I can" and with that he goes to the manager of the shop, he asked the questions he needed and even got an extra core deck case just in case he brakes his current one, he walks back and re groups with Rouga" sorry, needed a new deck case, my last one broken slightly, so, ya wanna battle?" Rouga smiled" lets" the 2 take position on the 2 stages, Paruko Nanana had already warped in" Paruko here and this battle is between the new comer Ben, and, WHAT! Rouga Aragami? Wasn't he taken by the buddy police?" Rouga got angry by that comment and shouted at her" BUT OUT! This is just a simple fight, and its none of your business what I do" Ben frowns and looks at Paruko and motions he come closer, she moves a bit closer but in bombarded by a shock wave as he shouts" DON'T BUT IN PARUKO!" she was sent spinning through the air but then stabilized" argh, fine, ok, Rouga and Ben, Luminize your decks" Rouga pulled out his deck case and changed it into a drill tipped spear" ripping through my foes!, and drilling a path to salvation!, Luminize! Hardened Steel!" the 5 holographic cards appeared in front of him from his core gadget.

Ben smirked, he pulls out his core deck case and tosses it up into the air, he then punches the air in front of him and breaks what seems like a vail" Breaking Through The Walls Of Reality! And Linking The Worlds!" he pulls a black and purple duel disk from the crack as it fades away, he attaches the device to his left arm, the core deck case drops into a slot on the duel disk and merges with it" Luminize! Dimension Breaker!" he puts his hand over the duel disk and pulls the 5 cards out, to both of their lefts 4 large white cards formed, Paruko hovered in-between the 2 faced the crowds" ok let's ,Buddy!" the crowds around the stage cheered and shouted" FIGHT!" Ben smiled as his 3 buddy's warped to him and hold up his flag" I fight for Dimension world!" the crowed were confused by this, none of them knew what was happening, some even asked, why does he had 3 buddy's? What's Dimension world? Paruko smiled and faced the crowds and her camera" for those who are not In the know right now, Ben here is the sole user of a new world, it's called Dimension world, due to him having more than one buddy he created Dimension world so he could use all 3 in one deck, but there are restrictions, such as, he can only call one monster per turn unless the cards say otherwise, and another restriction is, even if his opponent reaches 0 points, he has hit them one more time to win, so at the cost on calling one monster and having to attack one more time, is Dimension world worth it? Well that's what this game all about" Rouga laughed and smirked" wel this should be fun, I fight for Danger World!" he held out the flag and dug it into the ground as his bird fly's around him and growls into a large eagle in armour, it perches itself on the side ready to fight" Ben frowns, crosses his arms and sits on the ground in frustration, Rouga looks at him and asks" what are you doing? The fight has just started" Ben looks away and says" if you're going to fight then at least use your REAL buddy" Rouga looked down in sadness, he even shed a tear" don't you think I want to? If you know about Cerberus, then you should also know he is no longer mine, he was taken from me by the buddy police" Ben looked at him and frowned, but then he smiled, and even laughed, he stood up and looked around, he locked on one spot in the air just to his right, he punched it and cause another crack" you should have said that from the start, then I can just do, THIS!" he grabs the side of the crack and rips it even more, as the crack grows and grows something comes into view, a large white 3 headed dog with purple armour and dills on its back rested on the ground, chained up and held in place, Rouga was shocked.

Laying before him was is buddy, Armour Knight Cerberus Ace, he cried when he saw him, held down by chains" don't worry, he's ok, he's just asleep, the chains holding him also induce a state of peace, as long as the chains are there, he won't want move" in a flash of white the chains are ripped off of Cerberus, the white flash jumped from the stage and jumped to the balcony, the form glowed a bright white light, but it was a blinding like just enough to hide the person inside it" finally, I was the card, now she will be free, I will see you on the battle field Rider, hopefully our powers will be a match, I look forward to the battles ahead, Aniki" and with that the figure vanished, everyone was confused and in shock, Rouga looked at Cerberus, he had woken up and was looking at Rouga with his normal angry glare, the crack had closed already, releasing Cerberus from his rest, Ben smiled, Cerberus stepped closer to Rouga and smiled" good to see you Rouga, I missed you" all 3 of his head spoke but the last part was spoken by the middle head, he lent forwards and rubbed up against Rouga, Rouga broke down on the ground hugging his buddy's head, he shed tears of joy at seeing him again" Cerberus, I'm sorry for what's happened to you, I promise I will never let you go again" Cerberus smiled and held in place, Armour Knight Eagle even smiled, he faced Ben and said" thank you, now I can go back home, and these 2 idiot and battle together" he vanished in flurry of spinning and rotation magic circles, after a while Rouga regained his composure and stood back up with Cerberus behind him hold the flag.

The battle begun with Ben going first" alright, Draw! Charge and Draw!" he draws one card and then sends another one to the 4 that were hovering to the side and drew another card" oj, let's start this, I pay one gauge and equip Dream Claw and Nightmare Claw" one of the large card vanishes and flows into the card he was hold, 2 large armoured claws form on his right and left hand, the armour reached up to his shoulders, the left claw being mainly white with a blue glow coming from under the plates, the right claw being black and red with a dim purple glow from within" now I call to the centre, Boomerang Dragon!" the same magic circles form and a large V shaped Dragon appeared" Crikey! This is new, being called out by a none Dragon world user? What are the odds" Ben rubs the back of his head" sorry about that, I use Dimension so I can use creatures from different worlds and to use my 3 buddy's, really sorry if this is confusing to you" Boomerang looked at him and smiled" its fine mate, now, are we going to attack now or wha?" Ben smiled evilly" lets" Boomerang floats into the air and fold his arms and legs up into his body, Ben jumps and catches him and then throws him like a boomerang, as he hits Rouga boomerang says" I'm the Thunder from Down Under "after that he vanished due to his effect, Ben landed on the centre position and made his move" Dream Claw!" as he made him move with his left hand reaching out to Rouga he stopped, Rouga held out a card and said" I cast, COUNTER ROTATION!" a green translucent drill forms and blocks Bens advancement, he jumped back to the centre spot, but faded away, Rouga was confused, he looks around franticly, Crush and other were confused as well" were has that kid gone" as if on cue he appeared behind Rouga and smiled" you fell for it, as the card says, Dream Claw, and, Nightmare Claw, let me explain a little, Dream Claw in a fade attack, meaning, it isn't a real move, it's just a decoy, and you have no choice but to either take it, or block it, now, if you were to take it, you would have lost 3 points along with the 2 from Boomerang, but then Nightmare wouldn't take any but it would take away one card from your hand, but since you blocked" Rouga flinched and then tuned around to face Ben, the fear in his eyes as he gazed upon him, a dark aura emanating from the boy, he held out his right hand with the black and red claw" now it's Nightmares turn, since you blocked the fake move, I get a second strike, you now loose those 3 points, and you can't block, that's the beauty of these weapons, Dream makes you see what you want, but Nightmare makes you see what REALLY happened" he simply touches Rouga, just a simple touch was enough to make him lose 3 points, Ben jumps back to his stage and ends his move" sorry about that, I felt like at least giving you a good first move to go off of, you don't like weak players, but you also don't like cheap tricks, but luckily these claws only stay for 2 turns.

Paruko was in shock over this but quickly recovered" well that was a shocker, Ben calls out a Dragon world monster and then uses an item card none of us have ever seen before, with Boomerangs effect he can attack and then be send back to the hand, and with the new items affect, Ben can make 2 attacks, but depending on the opponents actions depends on the outcome, now that is cool, all of you at home watching this, you had better be taking notes on this if you want to make a choice on Dimension world, the game resumed on Rouga's turn, his life was now 5 points from 10, Rouga smiles and laughs" this is one of the best games IV had, your strong, I will give you that, but, we are so much stronger, Draw, Charge and Draw!" he did the same motion as Ben by drawing one card, charging the gauge and then redrawing another card, he looked at what he had and smiled" I call Armour Knight Eagle to the right position, and I call Armour Knight Ogre to the left" 2 magic circles formed and both the monster appear, A.K Ogre was a tall, fat purple ogre In black armour with a club, A.K Eagle wasn't too happy about being called back out" I also buddy call, Armour Knight Cerberus Ace to the centre position" 2 of Rouga's gauge vanished and Cerberus moved to the centre and roared aloud, EVERYONE around cheered, Eagle on the other hand, he looked at Rouga and narrowed his eyes" if he going to?" his thought was confirmed when Rouga spoke" I use Armour Knight Eagles effect, when he di destroyed by one of my own monsters, they gain his attack power" as if on cue Eagle was hit by Cerberus" I KNEW IT!" he promptly vanished and Cerberus became more powerful" now, ATTACK THE FIGHTER!.

The 2 monster rushed at Ben, Cerberus managed to land a hit and caused 3 damage, and so did Ogre, Ben lay there on the stage, his eyes closed and his breathing faint, right there the battle ended, no one knew what was going on, Rouga rushed over to Ben to see if her was ok, he was flat out, no response what so ever, Ben was rushed to a hospital, Rouga explained what happened to the medical staff, even Bens buddy monster tried to help, what even was happening, it was all up to Ben to wake up and explain.

It had been a week since Ben had fainted, he was still in a coma, his buddy's worried sick, even Gao was worried, Rouga kept watch every day to see for any change, Gao noticed and asked" hey Rouga, why do keep over him every day? Do you know him?" Rouga looked at Ben with sadness and then looked at Gao, they stood behind a glass window, Rouga looked at Gao for a moment and then looked at Cerberus" he gave me back Cerberus, we were in the middle of a buddy fight when he fell, I just feel partly responsible for it, in a way, I do feel as if I know him, but only just" Gao looks away towards Ben, he was hooked up to a heart rate monitor, air tube and brain wave scanner, Gao still had one question, how could this have happened, did Rouga use Disaster force? He couldn't have, he didn't use a dark core deck case in the match, what it was, Ben wasn't waking up anytime soon.

One of the doctors walked up to Gao and Rouga to greet them" hello there, are either of you his family, or just friends of his?" they both replied with being friends, Rouga then asked" is he going to be ok? He just fainted without any reason, it couldn't have been the pain, all the attacks the fighter obtains is all simulated, it's not even real pain, and there was no dark core deck case, have you any idea what could have caused this?" the doctor looks at Ben and then at the machines around him" as far as we know, something was draining his energy, if it's something internal, it may even be fatal, we may have to operate on him" Gao flinched at the thought of that, Rouga on the other hand just sat down, Crush, Stuka and Accel had changed to their card states and stayed with Ben, after about 4 hours had past Gao and Rouga left the hospital, the sun was now gone and the moon high in the sky, the 2 had walked to the park and sat on the bench, Cerberus had changed to his larger form and lay on the grass in front of the 2, Drum appeared as well but in his small form, he looked at Gao and saw the sadness on both of their faces, he tried to think of a way to help but as soon as he was about to talk Cerberus caught his attention and shook his head, Rouga growled and then shed a tear" was it my fault? Did I do this? It was just a friendly match, I didn't use a dark core, what happened?" Cerberus looked at his friend and sighed" it's not your fault, I saw his eyes dilate just before Ogre attacked so I had him dial down his attack, whatever it was, you weren't the cause Rouga, something else drained his power" just then the boy in the white coat walked up to them smiling" aahh, don't be like this guys, he'll wake up soon, he always does, its neither your faults, if you really want to know why, then ask him" he turns to Gao and grins" you should know, you saw what his default form" Gao realises what he had just said but before he could speak, the boy was gone, all that was left, was a large white feather.


	4. update

I want to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story's, at the same time I wish to apologise, I know it has been a long time since I last updated or even did anything really, I have been working on other things, other story's, projects and even art assignments due to collage, along with trying to sort out at home, I'm still sorting out after moving rooms, along with trying to save up money for a new computer due to my current laptop dying.

Now there are a few topics I need address in this update of sorts, first off are the stories.

Assassination Classroom Ryu: on hold due to needing rewrites and not knowing what to add to it, the story is meant to written as a journal of sorts from multiple perspectives, so spelling errors kind of add to the illusion that it's just a diary and not a published book, not everyone spell checks when they write about their day in a book, but, there are a few glaring errors that even I can see are just plain out of place, on the other subject, I have 18 chapters up at the moment, when I update tis entry will either be removed or altered, but I won't leave it in the 19th slot, I don't like it when people just leave entry's like this in their stories, the system counts them as chapters and it can cause trouble because most of the stories I've read have entry's in the middle or at the end and it just gets annoying, so in sort, if you have any ideas on wat I could add next ten please use the review box down below, it shows me if people are interested mainly because I don't like looking at numbers, I want people to actually talk to me about the story, the ideas can be anything, an idea for an assassination, a mini crossover or a new character, or an old one I haven't used yet that kinda counts as new but are actually old due to when I made them, kinda long for a little update huh.

Buddy Fight Dimensions: MAJOR REWRITES NEEDED!, I was planning on doing a mini crossover wit ACR but there isn't going to work really, so I plan on rewritten it all, and plus, I need to catch up on buddy fit, I stopped after episode 20 or so of DDD, so I need to catch up, also, I do not like Bal, he's an ok character, I just don't like I'm, and plus, I still need to fully draw out Crush, Accel and Stuka so people know what they look like

Other story's I've been working on are as follows

Gundam Build Fighters Gao: I'm kinda obligated to write this one due to how much I talk it, I'm still working on the prologue at the moment, its loner than I would normally make my story's, its set in the try fighters time line, basically during the Elamorian war, DX and a human solider are pulled into the build fighter world and well, you take a guess at what happens, DX does is thing, he fights to protect

A Naruto story: it's an obligation for ANY Naruto fan to write one, it's an unwritten rule that must be followed, basically DX takes it upon themselves to raise Naruto and Sasuke, I don't see many fics where they are raised as brothers so I thought it may be an idea to try, Kurama is good but not overly, in my universe, there's 2 of them, one that Naruto carry's and the one that DX carry's, due to broken keys I can't write as fluidly as I would like, no real title as of yet, I'm toying with the name Child of the Exiled or Children of the Exiled, post in the review section on wat name you prefer.

Broken Memory: it's a power rangers SPD story, now, it's not set around the rangers but rather around DX and a dragoness named Lex, in this story DX takes the title Deka Violent, I know it's odd, but in this universe Deka ranger and SPD are side by side, it's confusing and the rangers must work around the sentai but it's fun, and plus, the commander literally argues with himself.

The True Welsh Dragon: yea, this is a high school DXD story, basically DX in his human form enrols into Kuoh academy as a second year into Issei's class, only issue is, he's almost entirely blind, and suffers from anxiety, basically he's enrolled there to simply awaken is sacred gears, yes I said gears

The Welsh kamen rider: those of you that may or may or not know about kamen rider may know of kamen rider drive, during the show we learn about the global freeze and that the entire world was affects, well, this story is to tell of what would have happened in a small town in Wales during the roidmudes attack, and yes, this would have my own rider in it.

I also have a few story's I can't really upload due to them not really being fanfiction but rather my own fiction,

Fade/Fade before: Fade is all about Rroooosaa's back story and how she came to meet DX, Fade before is about her origin, yes I know it's a little odd to use 2 story's for one back story but they are separate, Fade before is about her growing up and delving into why she was created, spoilers, it's not what you think, and Fade is simply her story before DX, rather mundane really

Elamorian war: this is an account of what went on during the legendary war, it will tell wat did, didn't and wat may have happened during those many years, and to wat truly caused the war.

If you have any and I mean ANY ideas you want to throw my way, just post them below and once more, thank you and sorry.

InterGalactic Asshole/WolkaiserDrake, sinning out.


End file.
